Aftermath
by RIBZ3
Summary: Its my first fanfiction story, about a Kig-yar named Jak. Please review and let me know what you think. Rated M for Blood and gore, violence, and language. AUTHORS NOTE: Canceled until further notice.
1. Aftermath chpt 1

Aftermath

by RIBZ3

It was over. About three months over that is. As the last remnants of the covenant were slowly hunted down, Some of its species had other plans. After the death of The Prophet of Truth the Kig-yar, or Jackals and Skirmishers, surrendered to the Human and Sangheili alliance. They tried to work out a treaty in order to dodge extinction or attack. Luckily the treaty passed, but at some degree to the Jackals disliking. They had no choice but to join the Alliance, forcing a number of Jackals and Skirmishers to go back to duty. One of them is called Jak.

"Why do we even have to work with these bird-brained bastards anyways?" a marine asked.

He was lying on a corner next to his three squad mates and a well-built sergeant, staring at a small group of Jackals whispering to each other.

"Cause Lord Hood and the Treaty say so." the sergeant replied. "Now quit your bitchin' and march your asses off to the firing range, and double time it!"

"Yes, sir." the marines replied, and started off to the range.

Jak, an ex-covenant Skirmisher still in his Red armor was just around the corner. He had heard every word, and could understand all of it due to all the Kig-Yar being put through an English class. He simply scowled at the squad as they passed by, and went back to his thoughts. Jak had been Recon infantry with a needle rifle. He very soon remembered all the marines he had brought down on Reach and on Earth. But that was all behind Jak now, and he had to adjust to his new life with the Humans and Sangheili.

Even in his own better opinion he liked Humans less than Sangheili,but he still hated them both. He was about to see where his friend Tok was before-

"All Kig-Yar and Marine Recon units to the hanger bay immediately." The noise came from a speaker up in the corner of the x shaped hallway.

Jak simply rolled his eyes and walked off to his directed destination. A few other Jackals

and skirmishers walked a few feet away but in step with him. After 5 minutes and an elavater ride, he reached the hanger bay. He noticed about 2 dozen marines and 2 dozen Skirmishers, consisting of a few Jackals.

"...so the Elites wont be down their with us." explained a Sergeant to his Men.

"Ah, so the last of you have showed up." mumbled Lord Hood, nodding to Jak and the other Jackals. Jak only looked back at him with a blank stare. Lord Hood then began his speech.

"We have discovered a rather large covenant base on planet Lunas below us. But we do not know how or where there defenses are located. So thats why we're sending all

of you in. We need you to scout out the base and deactivate their shields. You will do this in your normal squads but in pelicans filled with a half dozen Kig-Yar and a half dozen Marines."

That last statement was met with groans and mutters. Hood just ignored this and continued.

"You will all be put in flanking positions around the base about three clicks away from your individual Ron-De-Vu points. Once you reach your positions you will contact each other and then move in. Bring back any useful information you can and watch each others backs. Remember people, we want EVERYONE to come back alive. Good luck people"

Before he could even solute the solders away, a smart-ass marine piped up.

"Why aren't the split-...I mean Elites helping us Hoodie?" he inquired

Hood calmy looked at him and replied: "They are currently buisy with other matters, but they wouldn't tell me." He then soluted them all and walked away.

Jak looked at the marine and saw him being scolded by his Squad leader for what he called Lord Hood. Jak just smirked and reported to his Squad leader Les. Les was a well meaning Skirmisher who knew what to do, and always put his men and the mission before himself.

"Alright, lets try not to have to much trouble with the humans." Les exclaimed. "I don't want to hear or see any problems, they are our allies now so get used to it. Follow orders and we all should be okay." Then Tok sprinted in, almost as if he were running from something. "Ah, Tok." Les and Jak quickly greeted him in Kig-Yar tongue and continued to the Pelican. Les counted up his squad as they entered: Jak, Bok, Jeg, Tok, and Zel.

Okay he thought, we're all here. He then entered the pelican and sat down by Sergeant Jason and asked about his men.

Jak then stopped and looked at his friend Tok. He then asked "What took you so long friend?" The Pelican doors then shut and it was released to the spacey abyss below.

"An Elite challenged me when I accidentally bumped into him on the way here." Tok replied. "Then Arbiter was right there and stopped him before he was going to charge me."

"Oh..." Jak then started to remember the Arbiter, but was soon interrupted when the Pilot said: "LZ is ten minutes away, get ready."

"Check your Equiptment and Weapons, Marines. Soon as we land its right back to it." Sergeant Jason said. Les Instructed his men to do the same.

All Jak could think about was: _What lay ahead?_

End of chapter 1


	2. Aftermath chpt 2

"LZ is right below us, be ready to bail out" said the pilot. Only seconds later, the pelicans drop doors opened.

"Pile out! Go, go, go!" sergeant Jason said. All the infantry almost immediately

jumped out of the pelican. They all soon divided into their squads.

"Okay people. We got some walking to do, Ron-De-Vu points three clicks away. Keep your eyes open and stay together. Les, I need to talk to you." Jason made a welcoming gesture to Les, who soon followed. They began whispering to one another, and then stopped. Jak looked up at Jason who looked at both squads and said in a stern tone: "I talked to Les and we both agreed that His squad will take point." A marine moaned. "So keep in formation and follow them marines, lets go."

As they began they're journey, Jak had thought and knew why his squad was taking point. Kig-Yar all had better senses than humans. If trouble was there, the Kig-yar

would be the first to know.

Les then walked up to Jak and then kept in step behind him. Jak looked over to Les as Les said: "If I go down, your in charge. But please don't let your judgement get in the way of the mission or our mens lives." And he stalked off and got infront of the squad.

Jak didn't like that thought. He liked Les, but he knew it made sense. Jak was basically the same rank as Les. He knew to follow his word, for Les was the wisest Kig-Yar he knew. So he simply walked and focused on the mission.

This forest was full of trees and brush, so it was a great place to get lost or have an ambush. This only made Jak and his team more on edge. He doubted the fact that the humans recon units were just as good as the Kig-Yars, but this war has taught him otherwise. If the humans could defeat the covenant, then they must be doing something right.

Jak didn't have time for thoughts though. He had a mission to complete, and soon shoke his head and looked forward. Very soon did he see the "Large" covenant base Lord Hood had mentioned. Although it still was far enough away, a 5 minute walk should get his team to the Ron-De-Vu point. After mindlessly for a bit, the team finally reached the point.

A marine called Sam pulled out a radio and called the other teams. "This is team Recon team Ceda, Do all other teams copy, over?"

"This is team Alpha, we read you Ceda."

"Bravo here, we read you."

"We got you Ceda, Delta's here."

Sam soon replied: "This is team Ceda, are all others teams at the Ron-De-Vu?"

"Affirmative." answered the teams in unison.

"Alright people, lets move out." Sam then put the radio back on and then gestured for Les's team to move forward. As the team slowly moved down the hill, Jak noticed the Brute guards at the entrance, both in Light Emerald armor. He also perceived the two Jackal snipers on the outpost outside the entrance, both carrying lethal beam rifles.

Les told his team to halt, as so did the marines. Jason walked over to Les and asked: "So hows this goona go down?"

"Your 6 marines and two of mine will take out the brues. The three others and I will kill the snipers."

"Okay, you heard marines. Lets bag us some apes." Jason whispered.

Les kept himself and three others with him, while the rest moved ahead. Jak then aimed his needle rifle at one of the jackals heads, and waited. His patience was rewarded by the loud BANG of a grenade followed by brutish roars. He quickly pulled the trigger and watched as his targets brains hit the wall behind him. Satisfied, he watched as its friend met a similar fate.

He then put his attention twards the entrance of the base, and saw that a firefight had outbroken. Yes a brute was dead, but the other had seeked cover while about a dozen covenant jackals and grunts mixed together shoot at the rest of his team. Les immediately ordered them to rush in and aid. As he got to the position, he noticed a buzzing noise and saw two glowing pannels in the ground.

"Landmines!" he shouted. Everything then went blank due to a loud Boom.

Jak felt something shaking him...whispering to him. _Wake up, _it said. He didn't want to. It was so peaceful in this blank realm. But the voice got louder, and louder, until it was yelling! WAKE UP! it screamed. He then opened his eyes.

"Wake up, Jak! Please friend, wake up!" He recognized that voice.

"Tt-tok...is that you?" Jak asked.

"Yes Jak, now please get up or we're both dead!" His blurred vision cleared and he saw a green armored Skirmisher kneeling over him. Jak quickly got up and realized what had happened. _The explosion..._ he thought, and quickly looked over to his friend Tok.

"Where's the rest of our squad?" he asked in a frightened tone.

"They were forced to shift Positions and tried to regroup with another team." Tok replied. "If we go now, we might be able to-" He was cut short as a plasma bullet hit him in the head, and he fell into Jak's open arms.

"NOOOOOO!" Jak yelled. He then turned his attention to a trio of grunts firing apon him. He evaded away, barely dodging a bullet. _My gun, wheres my gun?_ There. Approximately five meters away, was his rifle.

"Kill the heretic! A grunt shouted as he and his friends charged Jaks position. This time he rolled again, except he grabbed his rifle on the impact. Afterwards, he quickly turned and fired at the grunts, rapidly disposing of them.

As more of the dust cleared up, he saw at least four bodies. Unfortunately they all consisted of his team. Two of them were Tok and Jeg, and the other two consisted of Sam and a mystery marine. It was female, and she was still breathing. She then coughed and mumbled something.

Jak could tell she was hurt, but if given first aid she would make it. His better judgment told him to leave her, but then he remembered what Les had told him and his squad. Its just not right either. _Damnit _he thought.

Jak sighed and then knelt down over her. He then tried to pick her up and surprisingly succeeded. _Lighter then I thought..._and as he walked away with her, holding her like someone would carry their dead loved one, he could only hope. Hope that he had made the right decision, and looked for help.

End of chapter 2


	3. Aftermath chpt 3

Jak decided to walk around the base, to see if any of the recon teams were still here. _They better be, for both our sakes._ As he walked on, he heard the female in his arms awaken.

"Let me g-go you covenant bastard..." the human only barely got the words out. She started to thrash and twirl, trying to get away.

"I'm on your side!" Jak hissed. "Now stop that or else you'll get us both killed!" The human nodded but still kept her eyes on Jak.

"How do I know your not an enemy t-thats trying to capture me?" she demanded.

"If I were your enemy, why would I be wasting the energy to save your carcass?" Jak replied, narrowing his eyes down at the human and continuing on.

_It makes some sense..._the human thought to herself. She then got a brilliant idea. "What recon team are you In?"

Jak only chuckled. "You and I are both in Recon team Ceda." he replied with a grin.

"Ok, so maybe y-you are on my side, bb-but where are we going?" the female inquired again. Jak was losing his patience fast.

"We're going to try and regroup with another Recon team, on the east side of the base." Jak growled.

"So your telling me that w-we've been wandering aimlessly to try and find a recon team that might or might not be there?"

Jak finally snapped: "And who are you to question my methods, it being that I'm trying to save your ass! Would you simply like me to leave you here to die, or become food for the Brutes?" Jak stared at the marines eyes for a while, and then looked away. He then realized he had stopped and continued on, looking back at the marine for an answer.

"I'm Colonel Miranda Jackson." Jak could hear some hurt in her words. _Serves her right, questioning the person who's trying to save her life._ He looked into her eyes again, only to see tears start to well up in them. Apparently he had hurt her more then expected. He could feel something inside him grow a little. Guilt.

_What?_ _How could I feel that for her, shes a human!_ Jak decided to apologize for his words.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Jackson. I just thought someone being saved would be a little more thankful. You have every right to question a strangers actions." Jak felt the guilt go away. _Strange. I've never felt that before._ He thought.

"I think we got started off on the wrong foot." Miranda finally piped up. "I'm Colonel Jackson, but who are you?"

"I am Jak."

"Well, thanks Jak.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving my ass." Miranda smiled, but then blacked out. Her condition was getting worse, she needs medical aid. Jak silently hoped they would get to another team soon. _How?_ He caught himself again feeling for the marine, only to stare into her face while walking forward.

She was a young blonde haired women, with sky blue eyes. Maybe in her early twenty's at latest. Something was different about this human. Jak quickly banished the thought as he heard gunfire. He rushed to a near boulder and peeked out.

He looked for a bit, and saw his wish. Four brutes were violently firing at a group of five marines, six jackals, and three skirmishers. He immediately realized: _Les!_ The break he needed was finally here. After shooting a quick glance at Miranda, he sprinted over to his allies position.

"Who is that?" a marine asked, while two others looked at Jak.

"Don' take another step, alien!" another marine said and pointed his DMR at Jak.

Les heard the commotion and stopped firing, only to see Jak holding a marine in his arms. "Stop!" Les shouted. He ran over to his squadmate, realizing he wasn't seeing things. "Your ok, Jak." Les rested his hand on Jak's shoulder, and looked down. "Who is this?"

Jak was about to reply, before he heard a familiar voice. "Jackson!" It was sergeant Jason. "Your alive!" Jason narrowed his eyes as he got no response.

"She wont be if she doesn't get medical treatment." Jak explained. Jason nodded and called for a medic. Jak put Miranda down gently, laying her head on the boulder to his left. She woke up then.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a marine kneeling beside her, while Jak was standing but still staring at her. "W-what happened Bruce?" She was apparently addressing the medic.

"What happened?" Bruce spoke up. "Well if it weren't for this man right here." He pointed to Jak, "You wouldn't be with us right now, he saved you." Bruce finished, and began using medi-gel and other first aid equipment. Miranda looked over to Jak and smiled. Jak smiled back, but quickly turned away.

_What are you doing? _He asked himself. _Why did you smile back?_ His thoughts were interrupted as a Jackal spoke out.

"Are you all finished?" the jackal asked with a clearly angry face. "Because we need some help killing these Brutes." And began firing at the two remaining brutes again.

"Let's get back to it." Les said. He and Jak were aiming at the brutes, and before they could fire...

"This is Recon team alpha, we have infiltrated the Covenant base." It was the radio on a anonymous marines back. "Recon teams Delta and Bravo have all gone KIA. If you can hear this Ceda, the missions a scrub. The covenant have flood spores and containment chambers in the base! They have been released and have begun infecting every organic personnel and are going to escape. We are trapped with no exit. Any friendlies outside the base are advised to call for evac and ask Lord Hood for a Tactical bombardment of this base. This is Recon team saying goodbye and going out, over."

As the last brute fell, almost everyones jaws dropped. There was a long silence before Sergeant Jason spoke up.

"Tyler, contact The Mayflower and ask for Emergency Evac. Tell them we have wounded and that The Flood have been spotted in the base." Tyler only stared at Jason with a look of pure fear. "DO IT NOW, MARINE!" Jason shouted.

Tyler established contact with The Mayflower and gave directive of what Recon team alpha and Jason said.

"This is The Mayflower, we read you Ceda. Did you say The Flood were in the Covenant base?"

"Yessir, and we would love an Emergency Evac before things get ugly." Tyler was shaking long before The Mayflower answered.

"That's a green light for Evac, Ceda. We'll order A pilot to take a pelican in for a Hot zone Evac, do you copy over?"

"Loud and clear." Tyler answered. Everyone was paranoid until Evac arrived and took everyone back to the ship.

One the way back, Jak couldn't stop looking at Miranda in a stretcher. He only kept thinking about: _How, how could I have feelings for someone I just met?_ What disturbed him more was that Miranda was a Human.

End of chapter 3


	4. Authors note

For anyone and everyone who is reading this Aftermath, I thank you greatly for your patience. Things have been really slow and I have been really busy, but Aftermath still has a while to go. Yet again thanks for your guys patience. I hope you all are doing fine.

And another note: Could anyone who is reading this please leave reviews, any advice or comments are VERY useful for me. Thanks everyone.


	5. Aftermath chpt 4

Jak just had to know. He had to find out **Why** he was feeling for her. All he knew is her Name and face, and that he had saved her. Maybe thats why she was so nice to him. His heroics afterall did save her life. _But that doesn't explain why __**I **__would feel for her. _His mind was made up. Tomorrow he would visit her after she was released from the Medical bay. She was in for the day due to her injuries. But until then he would ask Les what happened when he was knocked.

He then made his way to the barracks assigned to the Kig-yar. As he passed through the door, he recognized Les immediately. Les was siting on his bed, blankly staring at the floor.

"Les!" Jak shouted as he speed walked over to his friend.

"Yes, Jak?"

"I was just wondering, what happened after the tripmines went off?" Les only gave him a concerned look.

"Well, it was as much of a blur to me as to you. I saw dust and got up, only to hear moans, screams, and roars. I heard the Sergeant order a retreat, so I did the same. I couldn't see you at all. I felt Tok put his hand on my shoulder." Les paused as he saw a great deal of hurt flood into Jak's eyes. "I am very sorry for your loss Jak, but it is the cost of War." Jak quickly nodded and told Les to continue. "Tok told me he couldn't see you, and that we had to look for you. I told him that you were probably with the others. Tok only glared at me and ran off. When I had gotten back with our squad I knew why."

Jak nodded and then said: "Thank you Les, I hope you have a fair rest of your day."

"I hope you do as well, Jak." Les replied, and then went back to his thoughts.

Jak found his way back to his bed. He had the bottom bunk, but the top was reserved for Tok. It was empty now, and to remain that way until some other Kig-yar got it. The thought hurt Jak even more, knowing he couldn't help or ever see his friend again. He settled back down in his bed and thought about what he would do next. _I should rest, then visit Miranda tomorrow. _After closing his eyes, sleep soon consumed him...

_Jak opened his eyes to see a familiar scene. A dusty battlefield laid with corpses, some of which Jak knew. Something drove him to one of the unknown corpses, which he then realized that it was still breathing. After flipping over what seemed to be a human, __he was startled to see it was Miranda. See was different though. He glanced over her, and saw what was different. Her wound was much deeper, and was bleeding a lot more. She then slowly opened her Eyes. Seeing who it was, she could only mumble one stuttered word: J...Jak? And then closed her eyes and laid still. Jak soon realized he had lost her, and only shouted. Noooooo...but was drowned out by a sharp pain in his back, it then increased as his vision blurred. He blacked-out milliseconds later..._

"Ahhh!" Jak quickly glanced around only to see all was well. But unfortunately he had awoken a few Jackals with his rude awakening.

"Would you keep it down!" one of the Jackals quietly barked.

"Oh, uhm...yes, I'm sorry." Jak replied. The Jackals soon settled back into there beds, sleeping within seconds. Jak sat up on his bed. He saw that he had actually fallen asleep in his armor. _That would explain the discomfort in my joints._ He got up and stepped to a footlocker with his name on it. He grunted and opened it. It contained some odd items and possessions, but About a forth of the container were filled with cloths. Since the Kig-yars body structure was different from humans, a couple dozen of skilled clothiers were hired to make special clothes for them. Although most of the cloths were neutral colors, Jak didn't mind. Most of his body color was gray. Except his feathers of course. They were a black, and only covered his head and the left of his forearms.

_I will shower, then I will visit Miranda._ He selecting a white sleeveless shirt with gray sweatpants and a pair of boxers. Jak then made his way to the showers. With his cloths and a towel put outside the shower area, he stripped off his Armor, and placed it near his cloths. "Finally." he sighed. Jak didn't like the feeling of being naked. It made him feel insecure and in the open. But nobody was in the showers right now.

Turing the knob on the wall called forth a warm and gentle rain of water. It felt very good, and Jak toke his shower rather slowly. He was trying to enjoy the warmth. After washing himself he grabbed the towel by his cloths. This dried him off. Sliiping on his cloths, Jak walked back to his footlocker and placed his armor in it. Thoughts of where Miranda might be flooded to his head. _She must have gotten out of the Medical Bay already, so she might be in the barracks?_ With his location settled in his head he walked on.

As he walked through the ships long halls, he noticed some marines staring at him. _Probably not used to seeing an armorless Skirmisher. Let alone walking though the halls by himself. _He rounded the corner of a triple way passage. More marines would stare. Most probably because of how close to the human barracks he was. One of them actually asked where he was going. Jak only ignored him and continued on. Soon after a marine put his arm in front of Jak and spoke.

"Where ya goin' chicken?" the marine inquired.

"I'm looking for someone." Jak then looked at the marine with an annoyed expression.

"Well, we don't keep featherless parrots about, you see, the smell is the problem."

The marine behind him only laughed. Now Jak was getting angry.

"Listen, its not a jackal I'm looking for, its a human. A female actually." Jak could only hope that what he said was enough to persuade the two to leave him alone. But of course.

"Sorry, but a girl ain't gonna want to see something like you." After that last comment Jak snapped.

"Ok human, what the hell is your problem!" Jak glared at him. The marine seemed a bit intimidated, but continued none-the-less.

"Hey you little shit! Don't talk to me like that!" The marine pulled his hand back and made it into a fist. He threw it forward but Jak dodged easily. He rewarded the marines assault with a very powerful counter-kick to the stomach. This sent the marine to the floor breathless, and gasping for air. His friend stepped into the place and tried to pull an uppercut on Jak. Jak moved his body and head left of the hand. He then delivered a potent knuckle punch to the marines solar plex. The marine yelled and fell to the floor, moaning to the pain. The marine he kicked slowly stood up, and tried to charge his opponent...

"Enough!" a older but experienced voice shouted

Everyone immediately stopped and looked towards the direction of voice. There stood an aged man in a white uniform and hat with commendations all over it. It was Lord Hood.

"Thats enough marines!" He repeated and walked over to Jak. The marines tried to stand to attention as best they can. Jak simply looked at Hood.

One of the Marines spook up: "Lord Hood, we were only trying to..."

"Cut the BS Marine." The marine shut up and Hood looked to Jak. "Those are quite some fighting skills you have there. Whats your name?"

"Its Jak."

"Well Jak, I am very sorry for what happened between you and these two." Hood then looked over to the marines. "What are your name and ranks." he inquired.

"Colonel Brandy Hughes, sir." said the marine who stopped Jak

"Private Zachary Braveman, sir." said the other.

"May I ask why you had to harass Jak." Hood asked.

"Well...uh...you see sir, we don't like birds in our barracks." Brandy said.

"Oh I see, then Your Drill Sergeant and I will find a suitable punishment for you two later, but for now, you are dismissed for now. Don't start trouble again, am I clear?"

"Sir yes, sir!" Both marines said and speed away.

"Now that we are alone Jak, I want to ask you why your up so early walking around the ship?" Hood turned to Jak and waited for a response.

"I am looking for a Marine. Colonel Miranda Jackson. Do you know where she is?"

"Ah I remember now. Your the man who saved her. That was some heroic act Jak. Very few around here seem like they wouldn't do same. But no unfortunately, I do not know where. I would look around the barracks though." Hood pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you for the comment Lord Hood. I hope you have a good rest of your day." Jak said to Hood.

"I hope you do as well Jak. Good bye." Hood nodded to Jak and continued his walk. So Jak turned around and continued his search. He hoped it wouldn't have anymore nasty stops. He walked down the hallway and saw a large line of doors. Most likely separate rooms for certain people who had earned them. He began to look at the nameplates on each of the doors, getting the idea that Miranda had gotten one. Once he had two more to go, he saw what he wanted to see. The door clearly read **Colonel Miranda Jackson**.

_Ok, Ill knock and go from there. _Jak then pulled up his hand and knocked three times. It made a metallic and wooden sound, and he waited. Someone on the inside was moving. Suddenly the door pulled open, and Miranda was standing where the door had left. She was startled to see that Jak was on the other side.

"Jak." He was impressed that she remembered him, let alone recognized him as well. "What are you doing here?" Miranda asked very confused but also seemed a bit happy.

"I wanted to speak with you." Jak replied. "May I come in?"

"Oh...uh sure." Miranda stepped back and let Jak in. She quietly asked herself: _I wonder what he wants to talk about?_ She then shut the door, and stood infront of Jak and asked. "Whats on your mind?"

End of chapter 4


	6. Aftermath chpt 5

"Well...how are you today?" Jak asked.

"I'm great, how about you?" Miranda thought suspiciously about why Jak was here, but waited for his response nonetheless.

"I'm fine. I hope your condition is improving?"

"It is. Jak listen, I have things I must attend to. So if you have an important question please ask." Jak was a little startled by this, but recovered and said what he thought was good enough.

"That's good. I was wondering if I could spend a lunch period with you tomorrow then. So that we could speak more." _What? Jak are you stupid? How could you possibly ask her a question like that. You barely know her! _Miranda stared at Jak for a moment. Then shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Tomorrow at thirteen-hundred then?"

"That sounds great. I will see you then. Goodbye Miranda." Jak walked out her door and nodded as she waved her goodbyes. Miranda shut her door and began to ponder what just happened. _What the hell? Did an Alien just ask me out for lunch? _She quickly shook her head and looked at her door. _No no no. No way he could have. He probably just wants to talk more. But what about?_ She disposed of the thought, and thought about her check up with the doctor about her recovery.

Jak started walking his way back to is room. _You ignorant rock head! Where did that question come from? You just cant go around asking a human to eat with you. _"Or maybe you can..." He spoke quietly to himself. If Miranda agreed to it then it must not have been such a stupid question after all. _Still, no more saying the first thing that comes to mind._

Jak continued down the long hallway. Sooner than he thought, he had reached his bed. Most of the Kig-yar had awoken by now. Some were getting there gear on and others hitting the showers. Jak turned around to see his friend Les approaching. He stopped infront of Jak and looked into his eyes with concern.

"Why were you roaming around so early?" Les asked.

"I uh...had a nightmare. So I decided to shower and walk it off." Les's stare stayed the same.

"What was it about?" Jak waited a few seconds as he thought of what to say.

"I saw Tok die again. It disturbed me, thats all. Nothing to worry about. Thank you for your concern though." Jak could only hope that this would convince his friend. Les only raised an eye.

"Lying won't make things better Jak." Les continued to stare at Jak. _Shit! How did he see through that so easily? I cant just tell him I went to see Miranda!_

"I'm not lying Les. Why would you think that?"

"Its because you were never bothered by others deaths. That is still odd how it would bother you now. I myself have lost dear friends, Jak. But I never had nightmares about it."

"I figured friend. I just dont know whats up with me..." Jak looked away and at his bed. Then to his footlocker, and then back to Les. "Maybe its because I need to get something to eat?"

"If that could possibly help then, yes." Les's response gave hope that he would not have to lie to him anymore. "Just remember that its not even the first dining period yet. I suggest you rest until then."

"Ok. Thanks for coming to see me Les." Les patted Jak's shoulder, nodded to him, and then toke his leave. _Some more rest wont hurt._ Jak climbed back into his bed, and then let slumber consume him once more.

This time he did not dream. All he saw was an overwhelming darkness. When he awoke, only a few Kig-yar were still in their beds. Jak sat up and looked at the clock. It was twelve-hundred. _Shoot! Gonna see Miranda soon._ He quickly sat up and made his way out of the barracks. He then walked at an even pace over to the dining hall. The trip was about 10 minutes and since he still had time to spare, he just waited the rest of the time.

This gave him time to sort through his thoughts. What should he say to Miranda? He didn't know. _I wasn't thinking, like when I asked that question in the first place!_ Well it was to late now, since it was only 30 minutes to lunch period. _I still do not understand how I could have feelings for this female. We just met eachother and we're not even the same race! It could never work out between us! _Jak looked at his hands, and then looked up in a blank stare. _Something like this should never have happened. _But yet again, it was too late. He was supposed to go inside and met Miranda in 13 minutes. Jak looked at the entrance doors to the Mess hall. Many marines, elites, jackals, and skirmishers were all going in to eat. _This will definitely go noticed. By one species or another._ He looked up at the digital clock again. It was five minutes till thirteen-hundred. Jak shifted his legs and walked through the doors. As he entered he yet again remembered how noticeable he and Miranda really were. All the races had found there own sections and tables, and stuck to there species. He looked back at and saw three sections two sections open. The third was about a half full of what looked like a mix of all. Maybe if he and Miranda sat across from them they would go more unoticed. Jak was about to grab some food but then...

"Hey Jak!" A recognizable female voice. He turned and saw Miranda.

"Greetings Colonel Jackson. Are you well today?"

"I'm fine, and you can just call me Miranda." Jak nodded and started walking with Miranda over to the line for the food.

"So how are you Jak?" Miranda turned her head to Jak with a smile.

He couldn't resist. Whenever she smiled it made him smile. With a grin he replied: "I am fairly good."

"Oh Jak. You don't have to be so formal." Jak looked to her again, making sure to move with the line. He nodded and got into a more relaxed position. Then it hit him. Since all the species had different tastes, they had separate lines. He quickly glanced forward and backward. A lot of his fellow Kig-yars eye's were on him. Jak blushed a little and saw that he was almost up.

"Well anyways...I'm going to grab something to eat. How about you find us a spot and I'll met you there?" It seemed to make sense.

"Sure." Jak quickly said, still very embarrassed and nervous.

"Ok. Bye." Miranda waved to him and scampered off. Jak could feel the eye's of others against his own body. He got his lunch as quickly as possible. Then after remembering his picked dining seat at the half open section, he moved there.

He sat there only for a few minutes. Soon Miranda joined him. She sat across from him and looked him right in the eyes. "So why exactly did you ask to eat with me?" Jak was completely surprised by this question. He looked up from his food to Miranda's eyes. His jaws were slightly ajar. Miranda started to eat as Jak thought of his response. _Just say it!_

"I...well...I enjoy spending time with you." Jak closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He peeked and saw that Miranda had a somewhat surprised face. She quickly returned to her meal. Jak did the same.

_I know that response. He's stalling. He would say it but he can't. He likes me..._ As Miranda pondered this, images of Jak and her together brought her some strange comfort. This feeling disturbed her, but she tried to think of what to say next.

"Well...that's nice... I like being with you as well. It's fun." Miranda spoke very cautiously. Jak could never describe the relief he just felt at that moment. He let out a small sigh and looked back up at her.

"Thank you." Thats all he could think of. He was very happy to hear her say that, but why? What had caused him to have such feelings. Jak looked over Miranda and certain things came to mind. _Attractive, kind, and good scent. _She was definitely a cut above any human he had ever seen.

Seeing ow odd the situation was, Miranda tried to change it. "So...why did you join the covenant in the first place?" Jak saw this, and gladly took the opportunity.

"I joined for the same reason most of the others of my species did. For the money and glory." Jak replied.

"So murdering hundreds of lives didn't bother you at all?" Miranda had a sad and concerned expression.

"We were a mercenary race. Whoever paid us the most got our hand in combat. I'm not proud of my past nor am I regretful of it. We did what we needed to do to survive." He thought his answer was good enough. Miranda nodded and continued eating.

"Your different, you know Jak? You understand other thngs and see other things differently. Is that why you saved me?" The question had good reason to it, and Miranda waited for a response.

"I saved you because the past is the past. You do not deserve to be left for dead just because we quarreled with the humans before hand." Jak had a calm expression as he answered.

"That cant be the only reason you did. When you looked at me Jak, what made you stop and pick me up?"


	7. Aftermath chpt 6

Jak gulped as his eyes slightly widened in surprise. Miranda's question was certainly unexpected but still manageable...he thought.

"I...uh...sincerely don't know Miranda. I just well...picked you up." Jak started to look away from Miranda, but was stopped as she made a 'hmmm' noise.

"Uh huh..." Miranda responded. Jak decided to digress.

"So why do you think they were holding the flood in the covenant base?" Jak asked.

"I really don't know...it seems like those crazy bastards will do anything now."

Jak looked back to his food in thought. He just remembered that he was part of those 'crazy bastards'. But now he wasn't, and that's how it was going to stay. He quickly finished up his meal and looked back to Miranda.

"Well it was nice eating with you Miranda. I hope we could do this some other time?" Jak's hope built up as he waited for her answer. Miranda took one last bite of her food and looked up at him with a grin. She paused to make a quick note to herself.

_He likes me, maybe more. I wonder what would happen if I did this..._ "Lean forward Jak"

Jak was confused by this request but obeyed it nonetheless. He leaned his head forward so that his beak was almost in Miranda's face. She did the same thing, but also did something that sent shrills all throughout Jak's body. When Miranda leaned her head forward, she rounded around Jak's left cheek, and placed a quick kiss on it. A peck it was. Jak froze immediately. His mind stopped as did his body. Jak just stood there, leaning forward and wide eyed.

"Well now, looks like somebody's a little surprised. Anyways, see you later Jak." With that being said, Miranda stood up; ignoring the numerous amount of stares gazing in their direction, and strolled back to her quarters. Jak still stood there, unable to move.

In the corner of his eyes, Jak saw Les sit by him.

"Jak, do you mind telling me what just happened?" Les asked. Finally snapping back to reality, Jak slowly moved his hand over to the cheek Miranda kissed. He touched it and responded.

"I...I think I just found a mate..."


End file.
